This disclosure relates to environmental control systems, and more particularly to an environmental control system with ejector-enhanced cooling for an aircraft.
Environmental control systems (ECSs) are utilized on various types of aircraft for several purposes, such as in cooling systems for the aircraft. For example, components of an ECS may be utilized to remove heat from various aircraft lubrication and electrical systems and/or used to condition aircraft cabin air. A cabin air conditioner utilizes compressed air from an outside source such as engine bleed or a ram air system with one or more cabin air compressors (CACs). The compressed air is delivered to an environmental control system to bring it to a desired temperature and pressure and supply it to the aircraft cabin. After passing through the cabin, part of the air is typically exhausted to the outside and another part is recirculated.
Air cycle machines used in ECSs occupy large volumes and consume a high amount of energy (e.g., typically about 75% of all non-propulsive energy). There is a need to improve volume and energy efficiency of ECSs in aircraft applications.